


You Never Know Who Is Listening

by InsideMyDarkHeart



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cell Phones, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyDarkHeart/pseuds/InsideMyDarkHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you wish for....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK this one is kind of a tribute to an author, who was on svufiction back in the day, Myrth. I don’t know if any of you would remember the story she wrote called Monologue. Very hot! So anyways this is my little homage

Disclaimer: Again…own nothing, Dick owns everything. Lucky bastard.

What She Needs:

Olivia is home at a decent time for the first night in what feels like months. She hates that instead of going out and enjoying herself all she has the energy to do is order dinner, open a bottle of wine and watch mindless television.

She is laying on her couch covered in the throw rug. Looking at the coffee table she realises that the whole bottle of wine is pretty much gone. No wonder she feels a bit fuzzy she giggles to herself. 

Olivia double checks her phone, even though she and Elliot are not on call she is still paranoid. Glancing at the screen she sees no missed calls and pops it on the arm of the couch.

She turns her attention to the television and starts flicking through the channels, coming to a stop when she swears she can see a familiar face. Her brain must be playing tricks she decides, but it really does look like Elliot. She checks the channel information, Man of Steel. Well it’s definitely a movie and not a press conference but still that character looks a hell of a lot like El.

She continues to watch, finding out the character is called Colonel Hardy. Fuck this guy is hot. Then her mind wonders to Elliot, fuck he is hot too.

She thinks back to earlier in the day, they had been interviewing a perp in the interrogation room. Elliot had been getting in the guys face; he had bent over the table practically nose to nose with him. Olivia had tried not to look but couldn’t help herself. Her eyes had traced his body, the muscles in his shoulders and arms. To the broad expanse of his back, sliding all the way down to that perfect arse.

Olivia groans at the thought, she slides her legs together, clenching her thigh muscles giving her a little bit of relief. 

God, she thinks, I am laying on the couch, half buzzed fantasising about my partner. Her hand subconsciously traces the outline of her breast over the top of her t shirt. That’s the thing about fantasies though; they can be anything you like. Olivia closes her eyes. In her mind Elliot is there….

They are both in the squad room, seated at their desks. It’s late and they are the only ones left now. Elliot has his shirt sleeves rolled up, revealing those muscular forearms and she can see his marine tattoo with the light coming from his desk lamp.

Her hand strokes her breast feeling her nipple harden under her fingers. Olivia squeezes her breast hard and pinches the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She closes her eyes and delves back into her fantasy.

Elliot gets up from his desk and makes his way towards her. He swings her chair around so they are facing one another and uses his leg to push her knees apart as he steps in-between them getting as close to her as possible.

Olivia groans, her other hand is making its way down her abdomen to the waistband of her yoga pants. He would tease her so bad, she knows this. Olivia has to feel her skin. 

Sitting up she pulls her t shirt off and throws it on the floor, she unclips her bra and flings that on top of the t-shirt then she flops back down on the couch, she doesn’t see her phone drop off the arm of the couch underneath the cushion.

In her fantasy, Elliot has his hands on her; he slides them down her shoulders and cups her breasts. He bends his head so his lips are against her ear and whispers to her. He tells her how much he loves her breasts, the feel of them, the taste of her skin on his tongue. He loves to tease her, feel her nipples harden under his fingers. He loves to watch her body break out in goose bumps as he traces his fingers over her hot skin. 

Suddenly they are in the interrogation room. She is sitting on the edge of the table and he is kissing her hard. His tongue is fighting hers for dominance. He runs it along her bottom lip and then delves back inside her mouth. They break apart long enough for Olivia to pull his t shirt over his head. She runs her hands up his well defined stomach to his arms. She groans at the sight of him. His whole body is just solid, hard. 

He slowly unbuttons her shirt, slides it down her arms and lets it drop to the floor. He then reaches behind her and unclips her bra and discards that on the floor.

Olivia moves her hands over her body the way she knows he would. Her fingertips start at her neck, work along her shoulders, down her arms to the sides of her ribs. He wouldn’t touch her breasts yet, he would make her wait for that. 

Back in the interrogation room Elliot kisses her neck. As he sucks on her pulse point Olivia lets out a long moan. She can feel her body’s reaction to him; her panties are wet and uncomfortable. She just wants him to touch her, fuck her. The man is an Adonis and she has him. 

His hands are roaming her body; she arches her back, pushing her breasts closer to him. She wants him, no needs him to touch her there. He is deliberately avoiding them because he knows that sometimes a single touch can send her over the edge. 

Elliot just smirks at her and runs his hands down to her thigh. One hand slips in between her clothed leg and up. As he runs his hand across her pussy through her pants he whispers in her ear “Olivia, how wet are you?”

On her couch Olivia arches her back and pushes her head harder into the cushion. She needs to know the answer to her mental Elliot’s question.

One hand again slips to the waistband of her yoga pants and dips inside. Her whole body is aching. She runs one finger down the fabric of her panties. They are already damp. She wants to touch her wetness, feel the heat coming from her body, her pussy all because of him.

Her hand goes to the hem of her panties and she slips it inside. She parts her folds, feeling her arousal. She is soaking wet. Olivia slides her finger up to her clit and moans loudly as she circles it, she can hear Elliot in her head.

“I bet you are soaking.” She knows he can feel it through her pants. His mouth latches onto her nipple and is other hand makes its way back up her body and squeezes her breast. Lightly to begin with but when he hears the noises Olivia is making he increases the pressure. 

The hand that has been stroking her through her pants moves upwards slowly. It goes to work on the button which he promptly pops open and slides down the zipper.

She lifts her bottom slightly so he can pull them off. Then, because it is her fantasy, he looks back up her legs only to discover she isn’t wearing any panties. Olivia watches him intently as his hand moves nearer to her pussy, she is impatiently waiting for his touch. He finally makes it and lets out a low growl as he cups her bare mound.

She lets her head drop back and Elliot takes full advantage. Releasing his lips from her nipple he goes straight back up to her neck. She loves it when he kisses her neck; it is the ultimate turn on for her. He licks his way up to her ear and suckles her lobe into his mouth. She can hear how heavy his breathing is.

She sighs as he slides his finger through her folds, to her tight hole and slips it inside, thrusting high. He rubs his thumb over her clit and then thrusts a second finger inside her hot body.

Her hand is mimicking the actions of Elliot’s in her head. She cries out his name, “Elliot” loudly. 

Her phone comes alive under the cushion.

Olivia calls out his name again as she thrusts her fingers deep inside her hot wet pussy .She shouts it out again, “Elliot….fuck.”

Her phones voice recognition kicks in and automatically dials the number of the person she has requested. Her phone dials Elliot.

XXXX

Elliot has just gotten out of the shower when he hears his phone. Quickly wrapping a towel around his waist he checks the caller ID and answers with a quick “yeah.”

There is silence at first and he begins to worry. Then Elliot thinks he can hear a groan. 

He whispers her name, thinking she could be in trouble; he doesn’t want to alert anyone to the call if that is the case. Listening carefully he grabs some clothes to throw on. 

Then he hears, “Oh, God, Elliot”.

It is muffled but he defiantly heard it. She doesn’t sound hurt or upset, he thinks, she sounds aroused. Her voice is low and husky. She almost sounds like she is sleepy, that’s how her voice is when he has to wake her in the cribs. He loves her voice like that, it just sounds like sex. 

“Fuck, Elliot. El, please”

She is saying his name again, oh yeah she is most definitely aroused.

He sits on the edge of his bed. His dick is twitching; the sound of her voice and the thought of what she is doing is making him hard. Elliot discards the towel and takes his cock in hand, gently stroking it, feeling its length. He is a big guy, he knows this. Although he hasn’t had a lot of partners he does know that his cock is above average by a long way. He knows he shouldn’t be listening but she is getting off and she is using him to do it and that fucking turns him on no end.

XXXX

Elliot’s fingers are thrusting deep inside her and his thumb is relentlessly flicking her clit. He has her in heaven, so so good. He knows exactly what she needs as he curls his fingers inside her pussy. She knows that he is preparing her, Elliot isn’t exactly small and he has always taken the extra time to get her ready for him. 

Olivia finally opens her eyes and looks at him, Elliot is completely naked, cos this is her fantasy after all. He withdraws his fingers and puts them in his mouth sucking her juices off his digits.

They have never done this at work before, always the comfort of his place or hers. The thought of doing it here and the possibility of getting caught are just heightening their experience. 

He looks at her and asks, “Do you want this?”

”Fuck, Elliot. El, please” She whimpers, not sure if she actually uttered that in her head or not because it felt very real.

They keep eye contact as he rubs his hard, thick cock up and down her slick folds. He leans into her, wraps his arm around her back and pushes her down flush against the cold metal of the table. She shivers, not just from the table but also his touch. She loves the sensation of her breasts pushing against his chest, the friction they create with just her nipples and his smattering of chest hair is just indescribable. 

Olivia groans as he pushes himself into her. She feels so tight around his dick. He thrusts hard; she raises her hips to meet his every push. She is so close; his cock is grinding against her clit every time he buries himself inside her. He slows down his thrusts, teasing her now. He slowly withdraws and then slams himself back inside her hard.

Olivia has three fingers inside her pussy now. She can’t even think straight. She has finger fucked herself before using Elliot but never has it been this intense. She doesn’t know if it is the alcohol or that her eyes keep glancing at the television screen when Hardy appears or a combination of both but the orgasm that is building inside of her feels amazing.

She groans again as her thumb rubs her clit. She is normally very vocal during sex, but never when she masturbates. She has learned to keep quiet, especially when she has had to sneak off to the cribs to take care of herself.

Tonight though, tonight she is loud. Every thrust of her fingers, every rub from her thumb is commanding a noise, a whimper, a name. She can’t help it now; in her head he is urging her to cum, to shout his name loud.

XXXX

Elliot has his phone on speaker. He doesn’t care how dirty or how voyeuristic this is. His partner is making herself cum and she is calling out his name and all he wants to do is be right there helping her along.

He has his dick in hand, squeezing and tugging. Imagining it is her hands on him. He listens to every moan, hears the way she calls his name and thinks that he will never be able to hear her say his name again without cumming.

He wants to be deep inside her, his cock making her shout. He wants to touch her body, suck and nip at her breasts, the soft flesh around her neck. He wants to fucking taste her; he knows she would taste so sweet.

XXXX

Olivia is almost there. Her body is on fire. She cannot remember a time feeling so fucking aroused. She tries to spread her legs further apart within the constraints of her pants. Her palm is grinding against her clit now. She can feel how wet her hand is; it is covered in her juices. Her mental Elliot continues the assault on her body.

He is pushing in as deep as he can and then lifts one of her legs over his shoulder to get even deeper. He leans down to kiss her and at this angle she is in fucking heaven. His dick is rubbing against the sensitive spot just inside and his pubic bone hits her clit with every thrust. 

He whispers in her ear “Cum for me Liv, baby just let go. You know you want to cum.”

She can feel the muscles in her stomach contract and she tells him (and her real self) “Don’t stop, oh God, Elliot, don’t fucking stop. I’m there, I’m gonna cum.”

Olivia arches her back completely off the couch as se explodes around her fingers. She shouts his name over and over; it’s going to be her new mantra “El,El,El…”

She lay there just listening to her breathing. Fuck that was good, fucking amazing. Her breathing starts to slow down and return to normal. Olivia withdraws her fingers, moaning at the loss of contact. She looks at her hand and is absolutely glistening and to be honest she is quite proud of herself.

She sits up, pushing the cushion out of the way and sees her phone, the screen is lit up. Looking at it she can see a call has been connected for several minutes. The caller ID….Elliot. She looks mortified. 

Olivia takes a deep breath and puts the phone to her ear and whispers “Elliot?”

XXXX

Elliot could hear her moaning louder, she was so fucking close. He increased the pace of his hand on his cock. Pretending it was her pussy riding him into oblivion. Fuck he wants to be inside her, holding her hips as they both thrust hard. He bets she would be tight around him. He hopes like hell she talks dirty cos he wants to hear every single thing she wants to do to him.

He hears her voice, “Don’t stop. I’m there, I’m gonna cum,” then his name over and over.

He lets out a long groan as he feels his release. He spurts his seed over his hand and stomach. He slowly comes down, pumping less and less before he finally lets his cock slip from his grasp.

Over the speaker on the phone he listens to her breathe. He notices their breathing slows together, almost in sync.

He knows he should hang up now, because she had called him it wouldn’t show up on her phone unless she actually goes into the logs and checks dialled calls so he should be safe.

H reaches across the bed to get it when he hears a muffled noise and then her voice

“Elliot?”


	2. What He Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So again back in the days of svufiction the author Broem wrote a sequel to Myrth’s story Monologue. I’m sure quite a few of you have read it through the box link. Anyway I figured that because a sequel had been written that maybe I should do one to What She Wants in a similar vain to Broem’s Dialogue. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I didn’t win tattslotto so I haven’t been able to buy them…still the property of Dick Wolf.

 

What He Wants

Elliot’s heart has stopped. He doesn’t know whether to say anything or just hang up.

“Elliot I know you’re there, answer me.” Her voice is firm but very quiet.

He grabs the phone with his clean hand and uses the discarded towel to wipe up the mess he has made on his other hand and stomach.

Taking a deep breath he takes the phone off speaker and puts it to his ear.

“I’m here, Olivia.” His voice is barely audible and filled with guilt.

Olivia shakes her head. Just his tone of voice tells her he has heard most of it but she still has to ask.

”How much, El?” How much did you hear?” She whispers, trying so hard not to let the tears fall.

Elliot sighs; he knows there isn’t any point trying to lie to her. She has always been able to see right through him.

His voice is raspy when he replies, “Most of it, all of it. I’m not sure, but I heard the end of it.”

She chokes back a sob but can’t hold it in for long. She starts to cry.

“Liv, please, please, don’t cry. I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have listened in, it was private and I shouldn’t have done it.” He starts to ramble now but he really wants to try and explain to her.

“I thought you were in trouble when you didn’t speak to me straight away. It was just silence. I should have hung up when I realised what you were doing, but Liv, your voice, God you sounded so beautiful. I know it was wrong, please Liv, please forgive me.” He begs her.

She is still crying softly. He wants her to say something to him, but she stays silent a little longer. He can still hear her breathing so he knows she is still there. He hears her sigh and then she says to him,

“I can’t do this right now, I just can’t. I have to go.” With that she hangs up.

…

Oliva paces her apartment, fuck he had heard everything, he had heard her shout his name as she came. Fuck, fuck, fuck…fuck it. She didn’t know what to do. She had grabbed the bra and t-shirt she had hastily thrown off earlier in the night and put them back on. She still felt chilled though.

She sits on the couch and buries her head in her hands. She can still smell herself, her arousal on her fingers. She groans, how the hell can she be getting turned on right now?

She needs to focus. What the hell is she gonna do? Can she just walk into work tomorrow morning and act as though nothing has happened?

She laughs bitterly, of course not. The second she looks at Elliot in the morning her face will flush. She will be lucky if her knees don’t buckle before she can sit at her desk. 

Fucking hell, he had heard her cum, heard her shouting his name as she brought herself over the edge. She can’t even pretend it was another Elliot; the smug bastard would never believe her.

Olivia can see her phone light up, he has been calling since she hung up. The only upside to seeing him at work tomorrow, she thinks, is that he can’t mention what happened because they will be in the squad room. 

Maybe if she gets there early enough she can convince Cragen to send Fin and Munch on call outs, better yet maybe he will let her partner with Fin for a few days…or weeks. 

She just wants to go to bed, wake up in the morning and realise this has all been a dream. She just wants to cry. A loud noise startles her. Olivia groans when she realises someone is banging on her front door.

She already knows who it is. The bastard must have driven at the speed of light to get here. He bangs again. Sighing she gets up and walks to the front door. Glancing through the peep hole confirms her suspicions. Elliot is standing outside her door and he looks frazzled. 

Olivia opens the door just enough to put herself between the apartment and the door so he can’t automatically enter. 

“What do you want, Elliot?” She asks, not making eye contact with him, “How did you get in?”

He looks at her; he can see the embarrassment in her eyes. He wants to touch her face, tilt her chin up so she is looking at him. He knows she will retreat though, if he reaches out. It takes all his self control but he keeps his hands by his sides.

“One of your neighbours was walking out as I came up the stairs, recognised me and held the door.” He answers. 

“Please, I know I have no right at all to ask, but can you please let me in so I can explain?” He keeps his voice quiet because he knows the last thing she wants is for them to be overheard.

She moves aside so he can enter. Olivia doesn’t want them to have a slanging match in the corridor of her apartment building. She knows he isn’t going anywhere; he wants to have this conversation right now even though she isn’t ready for it.

He walks to the couch and sits down. He glances at the coffee table and sees the empty wine bottle. That explains a few things, he thinks to himself.

Olivia takes a seat in a chair at the opposite end of the room. She needs to put some distance between them. She curls her feet underneath herself and hugs the cushion to her chest. Olivia is still unable to look at him. 

He sighs as he watches her. She is going to withdraw, he thinks. What scares him is that she might run. It seems to be their routine. They fight, then get closer to each other, something happens and one of them runs. They have repeated this cycle many times over the years. 

He realises that it will be him that has to do the talking. He needs for her to understand that he was wrong to listen, but he also needs her to know that he wants her. He wants to do all the things she was fantasising about. 

“Liv, please, I’m sorry.” He starts off, keeping his voice quiet and even. “I am sorry that I listened to what was a very private moment for you. It was wrong of me to do that.” 

Olivia looks up at him briefly, and then hides her eyes once more. She is staring at a very interesting patch of fabric on her yoga pants. 

“Elliot, can we please just forget about it? Can we pretend it didn’t happen? I was tired, I had been drinking. I don’t normally do that, it just happened” Olivia’s voice is high, almost hysterical. 

“Bullshit, Liv.” Elliot answers. He knows she is going to get pissed off with him from the way she snaps her head up and glares at him.

“Excuse me?” Her voice is like ice.

“I call bullshit, Olivia. That isn’t the first time you have done that. I can tell.” He answers her.

“How the fuck would you know? Do you have speakers in my apartment just waiting to hear when I get myself off?” She shouts at him.

“No, Liv. The reason I know is because I do the same thing.” He pauses for a second and looks at her to make sure she has heard what he said.

“I have thought about you late at night. Wondered what you are doing, are you thinking about me? It gets me hard, the thought of you making yourself cum while screaming my name. I've used that fantasy many times to get me off.”

He figures he is past the point of no return now. He has admitted that he fantasises about her. 

“Do you remember the night we went undercover at the swingers club? I went home that night as hard as a fucken rock, Liv. I fucked my wife harder than I think I ever have and it wasn’t enough. All I could see in my head was you, your legs wrapped around my waist. Your head falling back while I kiss your neck, watching your hair sway as I fuck you.”

Olivia doesn’t know what to say. He has just confessed to thinking of her while fucking his wife. She doesn’t know wether to be appalled or flattered. She just stares at him wide eyed.

“It’s been like that for years, Liv. The second I close my eyes, its you. Some nights I couldn’t even have sex with Kathy until I could picture you in my head. I would make up excuses so I didn’t have to sleep with her.”

He gets up and starts pacing around her couch, he wants to tell her everything. He figures she was probably going to run and he has to stop her, has to make her realise that she is who he wants and he isn’t going to let her go anywhere.

“The way you walk into that squad room some mornings, your hips swaying, damn   
Liv. I love it when you wear those low cut v neck sweaters, especially when you lean over my desk to pick something up. Did you ever notice how when you would do that I would disappear for an hour? I was either in the cribs or taking a fucking cold shower.”

He turns to face her from behind the couch, his breathing is heavy and he is thankful to have the high back of the sofa covering his growing erection. He is also thankful for the fact that he threw on a pair of sweats to race here, he doesn’t feel as restricted.

“I have wondered what it would feel like to kiss you, to feel your tongue in my mouth. I want to know if you would moan when I suck on your neck. The fantasies have gotten more intense since the divorce, I should have told you sooner. I want you Olivia. I want to touch you, taste you. God I want to feel your body contract around me. I want to be the one to make you cum, cos Liv the way you shouted my name earlier, fuck, it was the hottest thing I have ever heard.”

He moves from behind the couch and slowly walks towards her. He knows she will be able to see the bulge in his pants and wonders if she is as turned on as him. He wants to know if she is wet. He can see the skin on her neck and face is flushed and watches her chest rise and fall quicker than it had been.

He kneels down in front of her and takes her hands. He pulls them up to his nose, he wants the one she had used to pleasure herself, inhaling deeply, and he can smell her. He still holds them both but moves the one she has used from his nose to his mouth. He takes in one finger and sucks it slowly, wanting to savour as much of her taste as he can. He then takes in the second, running his tongue from the tip to the base before sucking on it hard, he gives the same attention to the third finger.

She is watching him from under hooded eye lids, fuck that is so hot. He is sucking on her fingers, the ones she had inside herself only an hour or so ago. She moans out loud and feels a rush of wetness from her core.

“Fuck Liv, I want to hear you make those noises only for me. I want to taste you, Olivia. I need you.” He rasps.

Elliot pulls Olivia to her feet and moves both of his hands back to her face. Holding her cheeks he moves in closer. One hand snakes to the back of her head and tangles itself in her hair. He presses his lips to hers, gently to begin with, giving her a chance to pull away if she wants to. She doesn’t, she parts her lips slightly and that’s all he needs. He slides his tongue over her bottom lip and delves into her mouth. 

Olivia wraps her arms around Elliot’s waist to hold him in place. They continue to kiss, slowly, passionately. His tongue strokes the inside of her mouth, dances with her tongue. She is so hot again. One hand moves to his back and strokes, but the other hand moves down, to his arse. She feels him smile against her lips as she squeezes him. She has wanted to feel his arse for so long, she moves her other hand down and cups his other cheek, and pulls him closer. He grinds his erection against her and they both groan.

She begins to move him backwards, towards the couch. His legs collide with the bottom of it and he tumbles on, pulling her with him. She is now straddling him, both of her legs squeezing his thighs. Olivia rubs herself against his hard member, fuck he feels big. 

He reaches under her t-shirt and glides his hands up her back, all the time he is still kissing her. They break apart and he removes her t-shirt and also his own. He looks at her bra covered breasts and licks his lips.

“This has to go too” he murmurs and he unhooks it and throws it somewhere across the room. 

Olivia arches her back, still pushing against his erection. He grabs her hips trying to slow her down but she isn’t having it. He gives up and kisses his way from her mouth down her neck, her chest, to the top of her breasts. He takes one in hand and feels the weight of it. The sucks on the skin above her other breast before placing feather kisses down to her nipple. His tongue twirls over and around the distended nub and he brings it inside his mouth. She moans loudly.

“Fuck, El. I want you so badly.” She breathes. Olivia reaches down to the waistband of his sweats, she wants them off. Suddenly he grabs her around the waist and manages to lay her down flat on the couch. 

He gives her a wicked look as he kissed his way from her breast and moves lower. He licks and nips at the skin down her abdomen, delves his tongue inside her navel. She arches up to him and Elliot uses this to his advantage. He slides her yoga pants down past her arse and pulls them off. 

He kisses up her leg, rubbing and stroking the other with his leg. He reaches her panty covered pussy. He can smell her; she is as aroused as he is. He licks her slit through her panties. 

“Oh fuck….” She groans. She wants her panties off; she wants him to lick her, suck on her pussy. She arches herself once more and she feels his hands on either side of her panties and he slides them down her legs. 

He gets back into position, his nose is up against her, using his tongue he licks her hot slit from the bottom up to her clit. She moans as he swirls it around his tongue, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. 

He opens her up with his fingers, separating her folds so he could get as much of her as he can. She is so wet; his fingers are easily coated in her fluids. Continuing to suck on her clit he rubs a finger down her slit to her hot centre and pushes it inside.

“Fuck Liv, you are so tight. I fucken love it.” He whispers.

She raises her hips to meet the thrust of his finger, then he pushes two deep inside her and increases his motion.

“I am so close El, make me cum, please…please” She begs. Olivia reaches down and holds his head in place. She needs him to keep sucking on her clit, the sensation is just overwhelming. Olivia continues to push her hips to meet his fingers.

He can feel her inner walls contracting against his fingers, he smiles to himself as he sucks her clit. He is gonna make her cum.

She shouts loudly and screams his name over and over, “El, El, El” as she hits her peak. She moves her hand from the back of his head and lets it fall limply to her side. He removes his fingers and gives her clit one last lick before moving up to kiss her hard.

“Definitely better than my fantasy, El” she tells him, smiling. She loves being able to taste herself on his lips.

“More to come baby.” He mumbles into her shoulder where his head lays. He is still trying to catch his breath.

Olivia reaches down and slides her hand inside his sweat pants. He groans as she takes his cock in hand, running her fingers down the length. She slips her hand back up and circles the head, rubbing the pre-cum over it with her thumb, sliding along his slit. He bucks into her hand.

He takes her hand and removes it before standing up to take off the sweats. He stands there in front of her naked, his cock standing to attention. She licks her lips as she sits up. 

Olivia grabs his legs and pulls him to her. She sticks out her tongue and licks his cock up and down, then grabs his arse and takes him in her mouth. She hums as she sucks his length. She gently squeezes his balls, running her fingers along the sensitive skin there. Elliot smooths his hand through her hair, gently guiding her movements. He wants to fuck her mouth, he really does but he pulls back.

Olivia looks up as he moves back enough for her to release his dick from her mouth. She raises an eyebrow, unsure of why he didn’t let her finish.

“I want you to suck my dick, Liv, trust me I do but the first time I cum I want it to be inside your pussy, not your mouth. I want to be inside you now.” He tells her.

Olivia knows he wants to be on top, he wants to be the dominant one. There will be plenty of time later for her to take him and ride him; right now she will give him what he wants. She settles back down on the couch and spreads her legs wide and looks at him.

That face is pure unadulterated sex, he thinks to himself, as he lays with her, settling his body in-between hers. He raises up slightly and is about to line himself up when she takes his dick and does it, she has him at her entrance. 

Elliot slowly pushes himself into her, they both moan at the sensation. He moves into her inch by inch until he is fully buried inside her. They stay like this for a second; the only noise in the room is their breathing. Olivia moves her hands from his shoulders and grabs his arse and pulls him back slightly, and then pushes forward.

Elliot takes this as permission to move. He begins to thrust into her, varying his pace. They keep eye contact as he withdraws then pushes inside her, hard.

“Fuck Liv, I'm so close. You are so tight. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. How long I have wanted to feel you underneath me.” His voice is uneven due to his heavy breathing.

“I’m nearly there, baby, just keep going…fuck El, don’t stop” She murmurs against his shoulder. She closes her eyes waiting for the feeling to take over her body.

“Liv, look at me. Do not close your eyes. I have waited so many years to watch you cum, I want to watch you.”

Her eyes flicker open and she looks into his. This isn’t something she normally does, when she has cum with other partners it has always been with her eyes closed. Mostly due to the fact that she is usually thinking of the man who is currently fucking her. They continue to keep eye contact. He will see her face, her eyes when she cums. 

His hand reaches between them, seeking out her bundle of nerves. He flicks it with his thumb, then rubs harder in time with his thrusts. She lifts her legs higher above his arse, she wants him deeper.

She arches into him, whimpering. He feels her muscles contract against his cock, squeezing him hard. He can’t fucking move, she is holding him that tightly. She lets up slightly and she screams as her release takes hold.

“El, El, Elliot”

He thrusts into her one more time and shoots inside her, his hot seed mixing with her juices. He groans at the sensation, too fucking good. He never wants this to end.

“Olivia. I love you.”

They lay together, silent. They listen to their breathing, to their hearts beating. He whispers to her once more.

“I love you. I’ve loved you for so long Olivia.”

She looks into his eyes, she can see it. She can see the love he has for her. This wasn’t just about sex. This was about him finally telling her how he feels.

Olivia reaches up and strokes his cheek, smiling, he actually loves her. She pulls him down and kisses him. Slowly, savouring the feel of his lips, his tongue on hers. They break apart.

“I love you too, El. I always have.”

The quiet again surrounds them as they just stare into each others eyes. They both realise this is it. They have been partners now for the better part of a decade and had faced enough challenges to last a life time. They deserve a shot at happiness and all because of her phone they are finally gonna take it.

Love


End file.
